


Déjà trois mois

by Blihioma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blackmail, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Hinata et Tsukishima sont en couple. Le rouquin est devenu plus calme quand son petit-ami est à ses côtés et ce dernier a repris goût à la vie. Une partie du club connait leur petit secret, mais personne n'en parle pour ne pas se montrer indiscret. Mais les choses dérapent quand un groupe d'adolescents homophobes les voient se dire au revoir après un dur entraînement...





	Déjà trois mois

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Haruichi Furudate possède Haikyu!! et ses personnages
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Genre : Romance / Hurt-Comfort
> 
> Univers : Monde du manga
> 
> Pairing : Hinata x Tsukishima
> 
> Evénement : Lot Os de la Tombola
> 
> Je m’occuperais donc des lots gagnés à la Tombola dans l’ordre des formulaires envoyés. De nouveau un lot pour Reima ! Il s’agit du deuxième lot qu’elle a gagné, celui de 5,000 mots. Il s’agissait cette fois de faire un Os de Haikyuu ! sur le couple de Tsukishima et Hinata, sûrement qu’elle trouvait qu’il n’y avait pas assez de textes en français sur eux, puisque c’est le premier sur le site dans notre langue x) Bref pas de thème et ni d’exigence !
> 
> Bonne lecture ^^

**_Déjà trois mois_ **

Tsukishima s‘était tranquillement installé sur l’un des bancs du gymnase pour profiter d’une pause. Il attrapa sa bouteille d’eau encore fraiche et une serviette pour se sécher le visage. Le t-shirt ça allait bien cinq minutes pendant un petit match, mais ça devenait vite un peu crade de toujours éponger sa sueur avec. Il vit son ami s’approcher de lui à grands pas, sûrement pour lui demander s’il avait encore besoin d’eau, ou bien pour le féliciter encore une fois, pour son jeu. Yamaguchi avait beau être son ami d’enfance, des fois il aurait aimé avoir la paix. Et aujourd’hui était un jour comme ça. C’est pourquoi il fit un signe de main à Hinata qui prenait une pause lui-aussi, un peu plus loin. Le rouquin se tourna vers lui un instant avec un air interrogateur et innocent qui le rendait adorable, avant de comprendre ce qui lui voulait la grande perche blonde. Ni une ni deux, il se précipita plein gaz pour venir prendre place sur le banc, entre les jambes de celui qui était son petit ami depuis maintenant trois mois.

Comment était-ce arrivé ? Eh bien, étrangement ils s’étaient rapprochés l’un de l’autre plutôt naturellement, comme s’ils avaient toujours su qu’ils devaient être ensemble. Hinata avait fait le premier pas en engageant la conversation, s’inquiétant pour Tsukishima lorsqu’il n’allait pas bien, lui souriant presque toujours et cherchant son contact constamment – tout en se justifiant mentalement que c’était pour l’embêter. Pour le feinteur, il ne s’agissait pas encore d’amour, il voulait intégrer le bloqueur à l’équipe puisque ce dernier n’arrivait pas à le faire seul. Pour Tsukishima cependant, ce fut différent : au contraire de Yamaguchi, qui s’était pourtant intégrer de force dans sa vie, tout comme Hinata, le blond ressentait autre chose pour le rouquin de l’équipe. Une chaleur nouvelle et salvatrice l’envahissait à chaque fois qu’Hinata posait ses deux billes noisette sur lui. Ce qui c’était fait de plus en plus souvent au dépend de son masque de froideur : il avait commencé à perdre plus facilement son sang-froid dès qu’il s’agissait du petit joueur, alors que celui-ci s’évertuait à ne plus le lâcher.

Ce fut Yamaguchi qui, contre toute attente, remarqua le premier les changements qui s’opéraient chez son ami d’enfance. Et il l’avait très mal pris. En quelques mois, il était passé de _« seul ami de Tsukishima Kei »_ à _« un ami »_ tout simplement. Il avait eu l’impression de perdre de l’importance aux yeux du blond et à force d’entendre ce dernier parler constamment d’Hinata, il avait crié qu’il en avait marre avant de ne plus lui adresser la parole. Tsukishima n’avait fait mine de rien, mais à l’intérieur, cela le travaillait beaucoup et il avait eu du mal à gérer les sentiments et émotions qui se bousculaient à l’intérieur de lui. Comment était-ce possible ? Pendant des années il n’y avait jamais eu de problèmes et du jour au lendemain, il avait rencontré un gamin qui avait tout chamboulé. Il n’en n’était pas question d’en parler avec sa famille ou ses _« coéquipiers »_ alors il s’était tourné vers la seule personne censé et adulte qu’il connaissait : leur superviseur Takeda.

Cela n’avait pas été simple non plus pour le jeune professeur : Tsukishima ne savait pas comment parler de ce genre de choses ni comment les exprimer alors il avait mis du temps à discerner le problème et ce qui chamboulait le jeune joueur. Autant dire qu’il fut surpris quand il comprit enfin que les sentiments qui tourmentaient Tsukishima au sujet d’Hinata étaient en réalité de l’amour et qu’il était triste de l’éloignement de son ami d’enfance qu’il ne comprenait pas. Takeda avait dès lors vu sous un tout nouveau jour le bloqueur distant et arrogant ; mais aussi l’attention toute particulière que lui montrait Hinata continuellement. A première vue, il semblait agir de la même manière avec Kageyama, qui question personnalité ressemblait le plus à Tsukishima, mais les contacts n’étaient pas aussi fréquents, voir même inexistants. Et pourtant il continuait de s’accrocher au blond comme un Koala. Toutefois, il n’avait finalement pas eu besoin de donner ses conclusions à l’adolescent. En parler lui avait en effet suffit à comprendre ce qu’il ressentait.

Après tout c’était enchaîné plutôt rapidement : le blond n’avait jamais été du genre à tourner autour du pot et sa franchise qui en énervait plus d’un pouvait en témoigner. Il ne lui avait fallu qu’un moment seul à seul avec la tête rousse pour qu’il se déclare. Ce ne fut qu’après coup qu’il avait craint un refus. Mais il n’avait pas eu le temps d’y réfléchir si longtemps que ça puisqu’Hinata avait pris sa main et qu’il lui avait répondu que lui-aussi, il l’aimait plus que tous les autres. Dès lors, ils avaient continué à se chercher un peu, découvrant un peu plus leurs sentiments et cherchant des moyens de l’exprimer, expérimentant leurs premiers baisers, cachés à la vue de tous, comme les deux novices qu’ils étaient en amour. Les plus perspicaces du club avaient très rapidement compris ce qui se développait entre les deux joueurs mais ils n’avaient jamais fait aucune remarque.

Tsukishima s’était par la suite rabiboché avec Yamaguchi, à sa manière, mais ce dernier était toujours jaloux quand Hinata prenait trop l’attention de son ami d’enfance, comme c’était justement le cas en ce moment. Dans ces cas-là, il préférait aller ruminer et bonder un peu plus loin, les laissant seuls. Ce que le brun trouvait d’ailleurs étrange, c’est qu’il n’en voulait pas au petit feinteur : ils se parlaient tout à fait normalement quand Tsukishima n’était pas dans le coin, et il avait fini par comprendre que finalement ce n’était ni d’Hinata, ni du blond dont il était jaloux, mais du couple qu’il formait. Il essayait de se dire que c’était de la faute de ses hormones qui le travaillaient, mais il avait toujours ce petit coup de blues quand il les voyait tous les deux.

Hinata lui, rayonnait de joie. Tsukishima n’était pas forcément câlin, que ce soit en public ou en privé, et donc c’était rarement le blond qui venait en réclamer. Alors quand il le faisait, même pour un câlin qui n’en n’était pas vraiment un, le rouquin ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être bêtement heureux. C’était à se demander comment Tanaka ou Nishinoya n’avaient toujours rien remarqué ! Ou alors s’en étaient-ils rendu compte, mais comme les autres ils ne disaient rien ? Hm… C’était pas trop leur genre, au contraire même. Il était plus probable qu’ils n’aient en effet rien vu de la relation des deux joueurs. Kageyama faisait lui-aussi parti du groupe d’aveugles car il pensait sincèrement qu’ils étaient juste bons amis, alors qu’il était considéré comme la personne la plus proche du petit feinteur et qu’Hinata ne se comportait pourtant pas comme ça avec lui. Le passeur de première année était pourtant bien plus perspicace que ses aînés ! Quoi que… Seulement en Volley…

Au final, seul Daichi, Sugawara, Asahi, Yamaguchi et Kiyoko avaient remarqués la relation particulière entre Tsukishima et Hinata, sans pour autant savoir jusqu’où cela allait. Et leur superviseur, Takeda, était l’unique personne sur cette planète à savoir que les deux joueurs étaient amoureux l’un de l’autre. Cependant, personne n’en parlait jamais. Gêne ? Honte ? Homophobie ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils les retenaient de demander ? Rien de tout ça, il ne s’agissait que de la peur de l’indiscrétion en fait. C’est vrai que ce n’était pas très convenable ce genre de question, surtout dans un pays comme le leur. Alors ils continuaient de faire comme si rien n’avait changé.

Hinata laissa sa tête tombée contre l’épaule de Tsukishima, ses cheveux roux venant chatouiller le menton de son petit-ami. Celui-ci vint embrasser le haut du crâne du plus petit, en profitant pour sentir les douces mèches soyeuses caresser son visage. Yamaguchi avait fait demi-tour dès qu’Hinata s’était approché et si le blond avait pensé que ce sera au petit roux de se mettre à remplir ses oreilles de mots sans queue ni tête, mais au contraire l’adorateur du Petit Géant restait silencieux et sage dans ses bras, appréciant le moment à sa juste valeur. Le gymnase n’avait jamais été aussi silencieux depuis le début de l’année : plus de remarques moqueuses pour ennuyer Kageyama, plus de conversations surexcitées entre les deux plus petits membres du club, plus de disputes entre le duo de première année. Les aînés eurent presque l’impression d’être revenu un ou deux ans en arrière. C’était surtout assez perturbant pour eux de ne plus voir Hinata sauter partout et se faire entendre. Comment pouvait-il être si calme ? Tsukishima avait-il un secret ? Ils désiraient presque être mis dans la confidence eux-aussi pour pouvoir gérer la pile électrique orange.

Finalement Tsukishima garda Hinata près de lui jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient appelés pour un dernier match d’entraînement à cinq contre cinq, avec Kinoshita mit à côté des panneaux de scores, tandis que Nishinoya faisait l’arbitre. D’un côté Tobio au poste de passeur, Asahi et Ennoshita comme attaquants ailiers et Narita et Yamaguchi aux postes de centraux. Face à eux Sugawara pour les passes, Daichi et Tanaka en attaquants ailiers et Tsukishima et Hinata comme centraux. Le Coach avait estimé que chaque équipe avait globalement le même niveau et il souhaitait un peu casser les habitudes en cas de problèmes – un joueur blessé nécessitait un remplacement et il ne fallait pas que cela perturbe le jeu.

Il n’y avait pas eu de vainqueurs dans ce match, les points étaient comptés mais il n’était pas montrés aux joueurs – ils avaient retourné le panneau – pour qu’ils se donnent à fond du début à la fin. Le but de l’exercice était surtout qu’ils s’entraînent ensemble dans les conditions d’un match, en donnant le meilleur d’eux-mêmes. Ils avaient joués jusqu’à l’équipe perdante face 30 points sur trois manches. Autant dire qu’ils étaient exténués quand enfin on leur donna l’autorisation de faire les derniers étirements. Ils prirent le temps nécessaire, même si certains semblaient sur le point de piquer du nez. Dans les vestiaires, Tsukishima avait laissé Yamaguchi partir sans lui et il avait aidé Hinata à enfiler son uniforme car il en semblait incapable. Le blond se faisait plus attentif aujourd’hui, sûrement sans s’en rendre compte lui-même. Mais ce n’est pas son petit-ami qui allait s’en plaindre, au contraire. Ce fut donc tout naturellement que le couple fit le chemin main dans la main, aussi loin qu’ils le pouvaient. Ils ne s’arrêtèrent même pas devant l’échoppe familiale de leur coach pour attendre que leur capitaine leur achète de _manju_ , contrairement au reste de l’équipe.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent finalement à la bifurcation qui les séparaient jusqu’au prochain levé de soleil, ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, Hinata rayonnant de joie et offrant l’un de ses plus beau sourires à son petit-ami. Ce dernier se pencha enfin pour embrasser doucement ce petit roux qui continuait à le mettre dans tous ses états, jour après jour.

« Déjà trois mois. » Souffla-t-il en posant son front contre celui d’Hinata.

« Déjà ? » S’étonna celui-ci, toujours aussi calme et sur le même ton.

« Déjà. » Acquiesça-t-il. « Pendant les vacances, tu voudras venir à la maison ? »

« Oui ! Tu viendras aussi chez moi ? »

« Hm. »

Ils se regardèrent et Tsukishima finit par sourire lui-aussi. Il n’était pas aussi large que le feinteur, ni aussi lumineux, mais il respirait la même joie de vivre. Il s’était longtemps pris la tête avec ses sentiments mais il avait l’impression que depuis qu’il avait tout dis à Hinata, la vie elle-même était devenu plus facile, plus simple. Hinata c’était son petit rayon de soleil, la lumière qui lui avait permis de s’ouvrir aux autres. A la maison, on lui disait souvent qu’il avait changé, qu’il semblait plus vivant. Sa mère roucoulait qu’il s’était trouvé une petite-amie, elle n’avait pas tort, tandis que son frère affirmait que c’était les bienfaits du Volley qui faisait enfin leur effet, lui aussi était dans le vrai. Car Hinata n’avait pas seulement affecté sa façon de voir le monde, mais également son implication dans ce sport, ce qui le rendait également plus heureux : il pouvait enfin s’épanouir. Cependant il n’avait pas encore trouvé la bonne façon de leur dire que la personne dont il était amoureux était un garçon, et non une fille.

Et si Hinata avait fait des merveilles sur Tsukishima, l’inverse était aussi vrai. Il était beaucoup plus calme et réfléchi depuis qu’il sortait avec le bloqueur blond. Il était évidemment heureux comme jamais, mais il considérait cela comme normal d’être joyeux et tout sourire tout le temps, quand on avait enfin trouvé quelqu’un à aimer. Le premier à être dans la confidence de son béguin, fut une première, sa petite sœur pour être exact. Elle s’était moquée de lui gentiment parce qu’il souriait bêtement à son téléphone, lui demandant s’il n’était pas tombé amoureux. Ni une, ni deux, Shoyo lui avait annoncé tout sourire que si, et qu’il sortait même avec cette personne. Il lui avait présenté Tsukishima à travers son téléphone et les récentes photos qu’il avait prises. Et si les premières secondes Natsu fut choquée d’apprendre que son frère était en couple avec un autre garçon, elle n’était pas longtemps resté focalisé dessus. Sa mère l’avait ensuite appris de Natsu et si elle avait eu du mal au début, voir son fils si heureux en parlant de ce garçon, l’avait convaincu à l’accepter et elle avait même hâte de le rencontrer. Hinata était déjà heureux à l’idée de pouvoir lui annoncer que cela se ferait enfin pendant les vacances d’été.

Les deux amoureux se séparèrent sur un dernier baiser et Tsukishima resta une ou deux minutes de plus à regarder son petit-copain pousser son vélo dans l’autre rue, se retournant tous les deux mètres pour lui faire un autre signe d’au revoir, encore et encore. D’habitude la séparation était plus rapide, moins romantique, moins niaise, puisqu’il y avait généralement une partie de l’équipe avec eux et notamment Kageyama qui continuait encore une partie du chemin avec Hinata. Mais ce soir ils n’étaient que tous les deux et finalement cela leur avait assez plus de pouvoir prendre leur temps pour une fois. Peut-être qu’ils recommenceraient, même si cela tournait au sucre et à la guimauve fondante.

Tsukishima finit par reprendre sa route, vissant son casque sur ses oreilles, un très léger sourire flottant encore quelques longues minutes sur ses lèvres, il était presque sûr qu’il aurait encore ce sourire presque crétin en rentrant à la maison et qu’il se ferait questionner par sa famille. Mais à aucun moment il ne remarqua la bande de jeunes à quelques mètres de là, planqués dans le parc d’à côté, derrière des arbres, et qui avaient pu observer la scène. Ils s’étaient approchés en reconnaissant de loin l’uniforme de leur lycée et Tsukishima, le joueur de Volley super grand et froid comme un glaçon. Ils avaient pensé découvrir l’identité d’une petite amie – puisque de loin Hinata leur avait semblé ressembler à une fille – et pouvoir lui pourrir la vie en lui volant sa copine, en diffusant la nouvelle, puisqu’aucune rumeur ne courait à son sujet sur une relation amoureuse, ou en lançant de fausses rumeurs pour les faire rompre. Ils n’avaient jamais aimé Tsukishima et son air supérieur et ils souhaitaient le faire payer pour ça, même s’ils n’osaient pas l’approcher à cause de son immense taille.

Mais en réalité, la fille était un gars et l’un des quatre mecs cracha d’ailleurs avec dégoût :

« Alors c’est un putain d’homo c’mec ?! Ah j’aurais pas cru, c’est dégueulasse. »

« Merde, il m’a touché le bras la dernière fois en sport ! J’espère qu’il a pas une maladie ou une connerie comme ça ! »

« C’était qui l’autre tapette ? Vous l’avez reconnu vous ? » Demanda le premier.

« Ouais, j’crois bien qu’ils sont dans le même club, Hinoko ou Hinita, un truc comme ça. Il est en classe 1. »

Ils se dévisagèrent et un regard suffit à les concerter. Si Tsukishima était un peu trop dangereux pour eux, ce n’était pas la même chose pour ce microbe… !

**oOo**

Hinata se releva lentement alors qu’ _ils_ repartaient. Le petit rouquin s’aida du mur, sans lequel il serait retombé par terre, plutôt douloureusement. Il resta un instant comme ça, son dos et son ventre lui faisant souffrir le martyre. Son uniforme était tâché de boue et couvert de poussières. Titubant, il se glissa dans les toilettes de la cours, généralement utilisées par les élèves faisant sport, pour nettoyer un peu ses habits. Il croisa son reflet dans le miroir et il grimaça en apercevant la petite coupure sur sa joue. Il fouilla dans ses poches pour en tirer un pansement blanc qu’il posa sur sa petite blessure. Il passa également une main mouillée dans ses cheveux pour y enlever la crasse qui s’était emmêlée dans ses mèches rousses.

Il regarde ses traits grimaçant encore de douleur et puis il passa son visage à l’eau fraiche, frottant son visage comme pour effacer sa souffrance. Lorsqu’il releva enfin la tête, un immense sourire s’étalant sur sa frimousse. Il continua à faire le pitre devant le miroir quelles minutes pour s’assurer que tout allait bien et puis il sortit enfin des toilettes. Il pouvait tenir, il n’allait pas se faire écraser aussi facilement.

Depuis deux semaines maintenant, ce petit cirque était devenu une habitude. Ces garçons qu’ils ne connaissaient pas arrivaient et s’amuser tout d’abord à le chahuter, puis les coups se mettaient à pleuvoir. Hinata avait bien entendu pensé à aller rapporter cela à un professeur, ou au moins à Takeda, mais il ne pouvait pas donner de noms et leurs visages n’arrivaient pas à s’imprimer dans sa rétine – ils étaient trop passe-partout pour qu’il puisse les différencier de la masse. De plus, ils le menaçaient à chaque fois de tout dévoiler sur sa relation avec Tsukishima, ayant réussi à lui mettre dans la tête qu’ils seraient rejetés par tous, qu’on ne les laisserait plus jouer au Volley à cause de ça et qu’on les séparerait. Hinata n’arrivait pas à séparer le vrai du faux, il avait donc pris le parti de se taire.

Il faisait en sorte de se changer en vitesse ou de le faire quand personne n’était dans les vestiaires, car les coups laissaient des traces… Mais heureusement, aujourd’hui il est de corvée de ménage de la classe et du couloir de son étage, donc il arrivera un peu en retard à l’entraînement, mais il n’y aura normalement personne dans les vestiaires, il allait pouvoir prendre le temps d’observer un peu ses nouvelles blessures et vérifier qu’il n’était pas blessé. La dernière fois il avait eu une égratignure qui avait pas mal saigné et tout le monde l’avait remarqué au club et ils avaient bien failli tout découvrir.

Comme prévu, lorsqu’il entra dans les vestiaires du club, ceux-ci étaient vides de toute présence. Il enleva donc son uniforme et commença à se changer, mais avant de passer son haut il se dirigea vers un petit miroir installé dans un coin de la pièce, et il tourna sur lui-même pour regarder les différentes ecchymoses de toutes les couleurs, qui parsemaient son dos et son torse. Au moins, ses agresseurs ne s’attaquaient pas à ses bras ou à ses jambes, car il aurait eu bien du mal à cacher des blessures à cet endroit. Tellement absorbé à se contorsionner pour voir chaque parcelle de son dos, il ne vit pas tout de suite la porte du vestiaire s’ouvrir sur Sugawara.

Hinata sursauta et enfila prestement son t-shirt pour cacher le plus possible de ses blessures, mais le vice-capitaine en avait déjà trop vu. La mine horrifiée, il se dirigea à toute vitesse vers son benjamin et il empêcha toute fuite en l’attrapant par les épaules.

« Hinata !! Qu’est-ce que ça ?! »

« R-Rien du tout… » Le roux se maudit quand sa voix le trahit.

« Arrête ! Tu te fais agresser. » Ce n’était pas une question, mais une affirmation, un constat. « Depuis quand ? »

« Ce n’est rien Sugawara-san, je te le jure. »

« Non, ce n’est pas rien Hinata ! Tu es couvert de bleus ! »

Le rouquin baissa la tête, refusant de croiser les yeux inquiets de son aîné. Il ne devait rien dire. On ne devait rien découvrir. Non pas uniquement à cause de ces garçons, mais aussi parce qu’il ne voulait pas inquiéter les autres. Il n’aimait pas voir leurs regards déçus, tristes ou inquiets. Sugawara essayait quant à lui de comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi on s’en prenait à Hinata, comprendre pourquoi celui-ci ne disait rien, comprendre qui pouvait faire une telle chose… Et puis tout lui sembla clair d’un coup :

« C’est parce que tu es avec Tsukishima ? » Demanda-t-il d’une voix qu’il voulait douce.

Il eut sa réponse quand il sentit le petit corps du feinteur se tendre entre ses doigts. Alors c’était à cause de ça… Hinata devait penser qu’il était seul et qu’il ne pouvait se confier à personne, du moins c’est ce qu’en pensait Sugawara.

« Ecoute Hinata, peu importe ce qu’ils ont pu te dire, il ne faut pas les croire, d’accord ? »

« Tu n’en sais rien… »

« … Oui, c’est vrai, alors je t’écoute. »

« Non ! Je peux pas. »

Sugawara était connu pour avoir des trésors de patience et il sentait bien qu’il allait en avoir besoin aujourd’hui. Il contraignit le rouquin à s’asseoir et il fit de son mieux pour le pousser à parler, tandis qu’il lui força la main pour le laisser le guérir. Ses yeux s’écarquillaient à chaque fois qu’il découvrait un nouveau bleu plus ancien ou plus récent, ses lèvres se plissant en une fine ligne. Le passeur se sentait coupable de ne rien avoir remarqué, il n’aurait jamais cru qu’Hinata était aussi doué pour jouer la comédie…

« Hinata… S’il te plaît, dis-moi ce qu’il se passe… » Souffla Sugawara, bouleversé. « Je peux t’aider, j’en suis sûr… Je ne veux pas que tu continues de subir ça ! »

Et le rouquin craqua en l’entendant si accablé et suppliant. Il sentit même ses propres larmes venir brûler ses yeux et il finit par tout dire, tout ce qu’il se passait depuis deux semaines maintenant, tous les coups qu’il recevait, toutes les insultes qu’il entendait, toutes les menaces qui étaient mises dans son casier, toute la violence dont il était la cible. Il déballa tout ce qu’il avait sur le cœur, sans se douter que Tsukishima, venu les chercher sur ordre du capitaine, avait tout entendu derrière la porte.

**oOo**

Ils étaient sur le toit, en petit comité pour discuter un peu de ce qu’il se passait : depuis quelques jours, Tsukishima suivait Hinata, leur souffre-douleur, à la trace. Les murmures avaient commencés à emplir les couloirs en les voyant comme ça, toujours ensemble. Le blond le rejoignait sur le chemin de l’école, il l’accompagnait par la suite jusqu’à sa salle de classe où il restait avec lui pour ne partir qu’une ou deux minutes avant la sonnerie pour rejoindre sa propre classe. Il venait ensuite le chercher immédiatement à la fin des cours, l’attendant même lorsqu’il était de corvée de ménage, et il le suivait jusqu’aux vestiaires et ils n’en sortaient jamais l’un sans l’autre. Même manège à la fin de l’entraînement : Tsukishima le raccompagnait même quelques mètres de plus, quitte à faire demi-tour ensuite, quand Kageyama n’était pas avec le roux.

Hinata était mitigé : évidemment il avait remarqué le changement de comportement du blond et même de certains membres du club, mais il ne pensait pas leur avoir dit quoi que ce soit concernant sa condition et Sugawara lui avait promis de ne rien dire. Alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi avec lui. En fait, c’était le bloqueur lui-même qui avait dit à mi-mots ce qu’il se passait, ne donnant volontairement aucun détail : « Hinata se faire harceler mais il n’a pas de noms à donner » il s’était contenté de cette simple phrase aux personnes les plus tranquilles, celles dont il était sûr qu’ils n’allaient pas chercher la bagarre. En effet, Tsukishima avait parfaitement compris qu’Hinata ne voulait pas faire de vague et malheureusement tout ce qu’il pouvait lui offrir vu les circonstances, c’était une protection rapprochée. Le roux n’avait plus une minute à lui seul, à part ce petit quart d’heure sur le chemin du retour, après avoir quitté Kageyama.

Et eux ne pouvaient plus rien tenter contre Hinata, puisqu’ils ne pouvaient plus l’approcher sans se faire voir des autres membres du club qui venaient régulièrement voir le feinteur. Ils voulaient préserver un certain anonymat pour ne pas avoir de problèmes : ils étaient sûrs que les professeurs étaient du même avis qu’eux sur l’homosexualité, mais ils seraient quand même punis pour la forme et ils souhaitaient, si possible, éviter de se retrouver en conseil de disciplines à cause d’un microbe qui aimait se faire trouer le derrière, ils l’auraient mal. Cependant, les menaces glissés dans son casier ne suffisaient pas pour que l’adolescent continu à les craindre. Les coups étaient nécessaires pour que les menaces marchent. D’ailleurs, ne devraient-ils pas le punir d’avoir désobéi ? Puisqu’apparemment, vu l’entourage constamment présent à ses côtés, il avait tout dis. Tout dévoiler ce serait le bouquet final, mais ils devaient d’abord le briser physiquement avant de détruire son identité sociale, car ils étaient persuadés que lorsque tout le monde saurait, Hinata et Tsukishima ne seraient plus rien.

Mais le problème c’était de savoir quand agir : il n’y avait aucun moment où ils pouvaient se permettre d’approcher Hinata sans se faire arrêter. Finalement, ils montèrent un rapide plan en allant demander à une fille de faire une fausse déclaration à Nishinoya, qui venait toujours manger avec Hinata à midi. Ainsi, poussé par l’amour, le joueur de Volley laisserait son petit protégé seul et il suffirait que l’un d’entre eux aille chercher le rouquin pour que la fête puisse commencer. Le plus dur fut de trouver une fille pour la déclaration. Ils n’étaient pas certains après tout que le libéro refuse l’amour de l’adolescente – ils savaient de sources sûres cependant qu’il semblait être amoureux de la manager et ils pensaient pouvoir jouer sur ça – mais ils trouvèrent quelqu’un.

Tout se déroula comme prévu : elle se présenta à lui et lui dit d’une voix timide qu’elle aimerait lui parler en privé. Nishinoya avait hésité pendant un instant, ne voulant pas laissé Hinata tout seul, mais ce fut ce dernier qui le poussa à accepter l’invitation : ce n’était le temps que de quelques minutes après tout. Son aîné était alors parti en suivant la jeune fille qui l’avait éloigné le plus possible de la salle comme on lui avait demandé. Puis l’un des quatre garçons étaient venu le trouver à la porte de sa classe, Hinata n’avait pas eu besoin de mots pour comprendre qu’aujourd’hui tout particulièrement, il allait le sentir passer. Il fut tenté pendant un instant de rester à sa table et de faire mine de l’ignorer, la sécurité qu’il avait ressentie ces derniers jours y était pour beaucoup. Mais ses idées courageuses, et surtout dangereuses, le quittèrent d’elles-mêmes et il suivit l’adolescent.

Ils montèrent vers le toit et dès que la porte s’ouvrit sur lui, il sentit un coup de poing frapper violemment sa mâchoire. Il gémit de douleur, c’était la première fois que ce n’était pas son dos ou son ventre qui prenaient chers. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car ils le forcèrent à s’asseoir à genoux, trois des garçons devant lui et le dernier dans son dos, le tenant fermement. Celui qui avait toujours donné le premier coup à chacune de leurs rendez-vous, s’avança un peu et Hinata reçut son pied dans la figure. Il fut un peu sonné par la force du coup et par la brûlure de la semelle qui avait frotté contre sa joue.

« Alors morveux, comme ça t’es allé cafter ? C’est du joli tout ça. Va falloir qu’on te rappelle qu’on n’est pas des rigolos nous. Les bras ou les jambes ? »

Hinata leva les yeux vers lui, ne comprenant pas le sens de cette question. Mais son interlocuteur eu tôt fait de lui révéler le fond de sa pensée :

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux qu’on casse ? Les bras ou les jambes ? » Répéta-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

Le roux perdit toutes couleurs sur son visage et il commença à avoir peur, pour la première fois depuis que ses brimades avaient commencées. Son ventre se tordit : ils comptaient vraiment lui briser les membres ? Ce n’était pas possible n’est-ce pas ? Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça, on se rendrait forcement que ce n’était pas normal… Et pourtant l’adolescent lui faisant face était sérieux… Hinata ne pensait pas que ça irait jusque-là, il se dit finalement qu’il aurait mieux fait d’accepter l’aide de Sugawara, qu’il aurait mieux fait d’aller en parler à un adulte. Il regrettait maintenant… Il regrettait tellement…

« Les bras ou les jambes ?! Donne une réponse microbe ou sinon je t’abime les quatre ! »

Hinata sursauta, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Cela guérirait forcément, mais il ne pourrait plus jouer… Que ce soit à cause de ses bras ou de ses jambes : sans bras, impossible de réceptionner le ballon ou de marquer, sans jambes, impossible d’être rapide, de courir et de sauter comme il le faisait maintenant… Il ne pouvait pas choisir… !

« Bon, comme tu voudras, on te fait la totale. » Sourit l’adolescent, ayant déjà hâte de voir l’expression qu’il afficherait quand il apprendrait qu’ils ne s’étaient pas arrêtés à son corps.

Hinata commença cependant à se débattre, la seule idée qu’il avait en tête était de s’enfuir rapidement et loin. Mais si sa brusque énergie déstabilisa l’adolescent qui le tenait derrière lui, ils arrivèrent à le rattraper avant qu’ils ne puissent s’enfuir par la porte. L’un d’eux s’installa sur son torse et lui flanqua quelques coups de poings dans le visage pour le sonner et l’empêcher de recommencer sa bêtise pendant que les autres s’occupaient de ses bras d’abord. Un des membres du groupe mit son pied sur la main droite d’Hinata, la faisant douloureusement craquée. Cependant il n’en n’avait pas fini, la main n’était pas son objectif, il faisait cela uniquement pour l’empêcher de bouger son bras. Il souleva son autre pied et il allait le laisser violemment retomber sur le bras de sa victime, quand des cris se firent entendre dans l’escalier menant au toit :

« Professeur ! Dépêchez-vous, ils sont en haut !! »

Aussitôt, les quatre adolescents, en entendant les bruits de pas dans les escaliers, se levèrent en toute hâte, récupérèrent leurs affaires pour se barrer par le deuxième escalier de secours du toit, mais la porte s’ouvrit avant. Takeda les somma de s’arrêter, les reconnaissant au premier coup d’œil, ils étaient cuits. Daichi et Asahi l’aidèrent à encadrer les élèves pour les « escorter » jusqu’au bureau du professeur où ils allaient avoir des problèmes et pas des petits. Sugawara et Tsukishima, eux, s’étaient plutôt dirigés vers Hinata, toujours allongé par terre, des larmes coulant de ses yeux.

Son petit-ami le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui, doutant encore pendant un instant de sa présence dans ses bras. Le vice-capitaine le laissa faire, mais il observa la main gonflée d’Hinata et de ce qu’il avait pu entrapercevoir, son visage avait pas mal pris aussi. Il allait devoir faire un petit tour à l’infirmerie, où l’on pourrait également prendre état de ses autres blessures, ce qui permettrait aux adolescents de ne pas pouvoir se défiler. Sugawara se fit la réflexion qu’il avait eu quand même beaucoup de chance que rien de grave ne se soit passé avant qu’ils n’arrivent et qu’il avait surtout énormément de chance d’apercevoir Hinata par la fenêtre, sans Nishinoya et avec quelqu’un qu’il ne connaissait pas.

Mais heureusement tout se finissait bien et les quatre adolescents allaient sûrement se faire renvoyer et ils pourraient faire comprendre à Hinata qu’il n’avait rien à craindre de ce qu’ils pourraient dire et qu’ils seraient là pour lui, et même pour eux.

**_FIN_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà, il est terminé. En soi, ce n’est pas un sujet très original, mais dans le fandom, je ne crois pas qu’on en est eu encore de ce style alors je me suis permise. Bref, j’espère que vous avez aimé, et que cela convient à Reima.
> 
> J’ai eu un peu de mal à écrire les séances de bizutage, je dois être dans ma période trop gentille (ou alors méchante qu’avec les persos de KHR xD ils ont l’exclusivité lol) mais sinon j’ai trouvé Tsukishima et Hinata assez mignons ensemble >o<
> 
> J’ai essayé de donner une version de comment pourrait être leur couple, j’espère que cela vous a plu de voir un Hinata un peu plus calme et un Tsukishima un peu moins hautain et froid. Comme quoi, l’amour fait des miracles !
> 
> Bon, à bientôt, il en reste encore à faire !


End file.
